Jalousie Gémellaire
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Ou pourquoi malgré sa puissance Shun ne devint jamais le Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge. [Slash]


**Genre:** Romance, One Shot, Slash et Trio.

**Disclaimer :** Tout m'appartient sauf les personnages.

**Univers :** Saint Seiya (**Pour une fois, ce n'est pas un crossover !)**

.

**. .**

**Bonne Lecture !**

**.**

**. .**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Jalousie Gémellaire<strong>**

.

. .

Le moment était solennel.

Shaka, le chevalier d'Or de la Vierge venait de choisir son apprenti et le présentait au grand Pope et à la déesse Athéna pour obtenir leur approbation.

Tous les chevaliers d'Or réunis observèrent leur confrère, chevaliers divins, qui trépignaient sur place.

Fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison de cacher leur joie : Seiya, Hyoga et Shiryu parce qu'ils étaient déjà apprentis (du Sagittaire, du Verseau et de la Balance) tandis que Ikki était juste fier que la force de son petit-frère chérie soit enfin reconnue et acceptée.

Ailoa se retint de rire.

Autant il ne pouvait mettre en doute la chasteté de Shaka (qui vivait dans son propre monde et considérait la sexualité comme inutile) et autant la pureté de Shun posait problème.

Etait-il seulement vierge ?

Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, Aiola sentait qu'il venait de trouver une proie parfaite pour ses futures blagues et jeux de mots.

Enfin, que Shun soit puceau ou non, il ne faudrait que peu de temps avant que Hyoga ne le déprave.

D'après certaines rumeurs, le blond tentait d'attirer la faveur du protégé d'Andromède depuis qu'Hadès avait prit possession de son corps et qu'il avait cru le perdre.

Cela datait de quelques années déjà et Shun dans sa naïveté n'avait toujours pas compris les intentions romantiques du prochain Verseau.

Le pauvre.

Heureusement, le gamin était venu le voir pour avoir des conseils de drague car après tout, lui avait bien réussit à apprivoiser, Marine, une furie.

Sans se vanter, Aiola était sûr qu'avant la fin de la semaine, Shun finirait dans le lit de Hyoga.

Un pari s'imposait.

Il savait déjà que Milo, Aphrodithe et Deathmask serait de la partie. Peut-être même qu'il arriverait à soutirer de l'argent à Camus. Le Verseau en titre avait la mauvaise tendance à répéter que son disciple n'avait aucune chance avec le chevalier d'Andromède.

Il lui prouverait le contraire.

« Je m'insurge ! »

Le chevalier du Lion reporta son attention sur celui des Gémeaux qui semblait fulminer sur place.

« Pourquoi ? Il a déjà prouvé être digne de cette armure. »

Le regard dur, Saga s'avança près de l'estrade où siégeait Athéna. Il n'avait que faire des regards choqués qu'il recevait de ses frères d'armes.

« Je refuse qu'il passe la majorité de son temps avec Shaka. »

« Et alors ? » Grogna Ikki mécontent. C'était le moment de son frère. Putain !

L'ignorant, Saga se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Shun.

« Peut-on parler en privé ? »

Voyant sur son visage une expression proche de la folie meurtrière, Shun acquiesça.

Ensemble, ils quittèrent la pièce laissant la salle entière sous le choc et la confusion.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

**.**

**OoO**

**.**

Dès qu'ils attinrent le hall d'entrée du temple du Pope, Saga poussa Shun contre la colonne de marbre la plus proche.

« Pourquoi ?! » Demanda le chevalier divin, surprit par cette agressivité.

« Ne joues pas à l'innocent. Tu veux rester avec lui ! Avoues, tu as fait tout cela pour flirter avec Shaka ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Et qu'est-ce que cela te faire de toute façon ? C'est ma vie ! »

« Non ! Personne. Tu m'entends. Personne ne peut te toucher. Tu es mien ! »

Shun allait répliquer mais Saga le coupa en l'embrassant violemment. Ses dents malmenaient les lèvres charnues du plus jeune tant il essayait de mettre toute sa jalousie et sa possessivité dans ce baiser.

La chaine d'Andromède apparu, saisit Saga sans avertissement et l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur.

Gémissant de douleur, le chevalier des Gémeaux retomba sur le sol.

Shun le regarda avec des yeux débordant de tristesse avant de se détourner et de s'enfuir.

Comme il n'était pas prêt à faire face à quelqu'un en entreprenant de descendre les marches des temples, il prit un petit chemin broussailleux qui courrait le long de la montagne.

C'était un passage qu'empruntaient souvent les serviteurs du Sanctuaire pour éviter le grand escalier.

Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir enfin laisser libre cours à ses émotions, Shun se retrouva projeté et maintenu contre un arbre.

Mais c'était quoi cette manie de la pousser contre toutes les surface verticales ?

Cette fois-ci, c'était Kanon qui le regardait avec des yeux bleus en colère fixant ses prunelles émeraude.

« Pourquoi as-tu choisi Shaka ? »

La question le prit au dépourvu, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le général des mers ne lui pose cette question.

Shaka avait-il une si mauvaise image pour les jumeaux ?

« Shaka est un sage. Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre lui ? » S'écria-t-il en entrelaçant les maillons de la chaine de bronze entre ses doigts.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas besoin de porter son armure entièrement pour pouvoir en utiliser les armes.

« Il a des méthodes pédagogiques qui devraient être interdites. » Répliqua Kanon en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Son expression furieuse n'avait pas quitté les traits de son visage.

« Ce ne sont que de stupides rumeurs. »

« Donc tu ne me crois pas ? »

Shun fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Chaque armure à sa propre méthode d'apprentissage et celle-ci est gardée comme un secret. Croire les inepties que racontent les incultes est indigne envers ceux qui ont au fil des siècles combattus pour l'armure d'or de la Vierge. »

Le visage de Kanon devint blanc. Il foudroya du regard Shun, envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de ce dernier qui, instinctivement, fit un pas en arrière.

« S'il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre de Shaka, tu nous aurais dis par avance que tu comptais devenir son élève. » Siffla Kanon en attrapant fermement le poignet délicat du chevalier de bronze.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant et rien ni personne ne m'interdira de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. »

Les larmes que Shun contenaient se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

« Je n'avais pas envie de vous le dire parce que les seules émotions que vous exprimez ouvertement la colère et la haine. Je ne suis même pas sûr que mes sentiments soient réciproques ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous ! » Finit-il en baissant la tête pour cacher ses larmes même si Kanon les avait probablement déjà vues.

Des bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules et de sa taille, le tirant vers l'arrière contre un torse ferme.

Shun se figea de surprise et pencha sa tête pour découvrir qui le tenait.

Il se trouva face à face avec deux yeux bleus, si semblable et pourtant si différent à ceux de Kanon.

C'était Saga.

Kanon profita de sa stupeur pour saisit doucement son menton et rediriger son regard vers lui.

« Shun. Tu connais notre passé, donc tu peux comprendre que nous avons des problèmes de confiance et d'abandon. Seulement, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir remarqué la peine que nous t'avons créé. Tu es notre compagnon, Shun. Nous nous soucions de toi. »

Shun a été surpris par le degré d'émotion qui était la voix de l'ancien Général des Mers.

« C'est vrai ? »

Saga sourit doucement en entendant l'insécurité présente dans le ton de la voix du jeune bronze. Il posa à son tour ses mains sur le visage de Shun et le fit se concentrer sur lui.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de la façon dont nous vous trouvons étonnant et essentiel à nos vies. Nous t'aimons vraiment et nous voulons que tu sois notre compagnon officiellement. »

Shun était sans voix autant face aux mots des jumeaux que face à l'amour qu'il voyait briller dans leurs yeux.

« Nous vous voulons à nos côtés. Maintenant et pour toujours. » Termina Kanon.

Shun sourit. D'autres larmes coulèrent mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient de joie.

« Vous êtes les jaloux les plus stupides que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Saga grogna tandis que Kanon lui dit d'un air boudeur :

« Tais-toi et embrasse-nous. »

Shun rit doucement avant de s'exécuter.

Vraiment deux crétins.

Mais ces idiots étaient les sien.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin !<strong>

**. .**

**.**

**Idée qui refusait de sortir de ma tête pendant ma longue période sans ordinateur. Et puis, c'est mon premier threesome écrit. Je me débrouille bien ou non ?**


End file.
